Ichigo, my poor sick love
by Power-of-all
Summary: Kish finds a sickened Ichigo and tries to take care of her, against her will of course. Rated T for language.
1. Are you feeling ok?

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

***Note*This is a story in first person of KISH!!!**

**Hello, and welcome to Ichigo, my poor sick love. If you are wondering, yes this is basically the flip side of another one of my stories. I feel it's important to get both sides of the story though, so here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Huh....." I sighed. It was SOOOO boring sitting on this damn ship. I mean, after all the excitement of battle, sitting and waiting for Pai to come up with new plans was murder.

"Pai, are you done yet?" I moaned, only to be ignored yet again by Pai. "Can I at least go and do something fun?" I begged.

Pai looked at me with disgust, but mumbled something that something that sounded like yes. "Thanks!" I said happily, then teleported to earth, leaving Pai to shake his head and continue to do his work. When I arrived, I noticed something not quite right. My Ichigo wasn't anywhere to be seen. I had teleported in the area where she always walks to school during this part of the day. Thinking she had left early, I searched her school. Not finding her there, I searched her work place, and then searched the entire park.

"Where the in world is my sweet kitten?" I asked myself, picturing her sweet lips. Licking mine, I continued the search with a new passion. I finally came to her house, where I saw Ichigo sleeping. She was wearing a cute pink pajama top and bottom.

I noticed that her forehead was a little red. I knew something was off, so I decided to try and make her feel better. "Ahhh, is my pretty little kitty sick?" I laughed, thinking that laughter was the best medicine. She stiffened, then slowly looked at me with a face that made me cringe.

"What the hell do you want today Kish? I really don't feel like fighting you at the moment." She angerly yelled. I realized that something wasn't right, so I stopped smiling and thought about what I should do.

"Kish....?" Ichigo asked in a weak voice, which helped me make up my mind.

"Its time, kitty." I said. I didn't need a doctor to tell me she was sick and I knew that my medicine would be significantly stronger then earth medicine.

"Time? Time for what?" She asked, clearly confused. That did it.

"Kitten, I'm going to take you with me so you can get feeling better."

I don't think she understood what I had just said, because she immediately cried out "No way Kish, I will never go with you because I only love Aoyama-kun!" My heart went cold, and my mind shut down and focused on that one word....AOYAMA!

"Ichigo, I will not let some tree-hugger fool stand between you and me!" I screamed, then turned and started to fly towards his house. I only vaguely heard, "wait Kish!" I didn't turn back, my mind was set on one thing...KILL AOYAMA!

When I got to his house, I noticed that a window was open, so I went in. No one tried to stop me, and I floated up the stairs. When I reached the top, I saw Aoyama looking at something behind his desk. KILL, KILL! I thought as I approached from behind. Right before I was about to slice out his heart, I had a change of heart, and instead hit him with the flat end of my blade. He swayed, and fell backwards until I caught him. As I slowly put him against the wall, I cringed as a glass behind me fell and crashed into his desk. "Oh well," I said with no intent of repairing it.

"Aoyama-kun!" I heard someone screeched, right before I heard the downstairs door open and then someone running up the stairs. Angry with myself for not killing Aoyama, I looked over and saw Ichigo.

She must have misunderstood what I was doing, because she carefully said "Kish, please leave Aoyama-kun alone." I knew it must have looked bad. I was holding Aoyama against the wall, with my psi sword still in my other hand.

"Don't come any closer Ichigo!" I yelled at her as I tried to think of what to do. Ichigo started to sway, and I knew right then she needed help, and fast. She let out a moan as I smiled sadly at her.

"Looks like you know what I want, my pretty little kitten." I calmly told her.

I guessed wrong, because she immediately said, "Kish, for God's sake, just leave Aoyama-kun alone! He has nothing to do with our fight."

I knew that she must have been a hell of a lot more sick then I originally thought, so I decided to play it her way. "Well, kitten, that's where you are wrong. You will do ANYTHING to make sure he is safe."

I let out a gasp when Ichigo fell forward with a dazed look on her face. I quickly caught her, letting the fool Aoyama fall on to his bed. I teleported back to my ship, and put her in my room.

I decided that even though my room had nothing more then a mat for a bed, she could use it. I laid her down, but I didn't realize that someone was watching me because I decided to be funny and tell her "Don't worry Ichigo, I didn't hurt your boyfriend. But in exchange, you are going to marry me." I walked away, thinking that I should have told her that, but knowing deep down, she would find a way to get away.

Now I had only a small problem...what to make my Ichigo to make her feel better.

* * *

**I think that gets the point across. If you read the original, then this may seem boring since it is basically the same plot, just different point of view. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Feeling better?

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

***Note*This story is in Kish's first person view**

**I've already made a few chapters of this story, but I have to edit them to make them better. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn it, all out of medicine." I softly said. I'd been all over the ship, and couldn't find any of my special medicine.

Sighing, I went to Pai and asked him if he knew where any was. "Stop wasting your time with our enemy Kish. If you don't, your going to get hurt."

I frowned and retorted with, "Do you know where any is or not?" Pai looked angry, but he told me to go into his room and see if any medicine is lying around. "Thanks," I said with a smile, which of course brought a grunt of annoyance from Pai.

I found the medicine and started to mix it. I mixed the ingredients into a bowl of chicken noodle, but for some reason the end product looked a lot different then I thought it was going to be. I sighed knowing that it probably would taste terrible, because it definitely smelled bad.

Shrugging, I walked to my room to find Ichigo still sleeping. She looked like she had moved though, because she was sleeping on the opposite side of the room as where I had put her. As I put a note down, I put the food on the mat, and then walked over to her and felt her forehead. It was still burning up, but I knew the medicine would cure it fast.

Suddenly, she came awake and looked confused. She didn't seem to see me, but since I needed her to eat the food, I talked in a tone that I thought would calm her. "Eat up, my little kitty."

She jumped up and sorta stumbled to the wall to hold herself up, then demanded, "Where am I?"

I smiled at her confusion. I felt sad, but I knew she wouldn't eat with me here, so I teleported back to the main room. When I got there, I saw Taruto standing there chuckling at me. "What the hell is with you Taruto?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"You and that old hag." He said and stopped chuckling as I came towards him. He grinned then vanished before I could beat the living daylights out of him.

It was then I noticed that Pai wasn't here anymore. "Pai?" I called out, wondering where he was. I also noticed that the recording orb wasn't in its place anymore. Shrugging, I went over to a corner and sat there to think about my kitten, Ichigo.

After a little while though, I saw Pai return and begin to do some calculations. "Pai, where were you?" I questioned him. He ignored me as usual, so I didn't try to press him.

_Now thinking about it_, I thought, _my kitten is probably feeling better_. I knew that I should give her a dress, just to show her I meant no harm. I went to earth and looked around until I found a dress that looked about my Ichigo's size. Taking it, I teleported to my room to find Ichigo transformed into her heroic form.

"Aww..." I said, my heart swelling in pride at the fact that my medicine had cured her so fast. Remembering what I had said while she was sleeping, I playfully said, "Kitty's all ready dressed up and ready to play? Well, I think we can have some fun before we get married." I was bored and she was feeling better, so I assumed she would play the game we both played all the time. But the reaction I got wasn't what I quite thought it was going to be.

She blushed like I thought she would, but she immediately started to back away from me. Thinking that it was part of the game, I put the pink dress down and said, "Ready to play, my little pretty kitty?"

* * *

**So what did you think? If you read the origianal, then you can see the confusion caused. Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Ready to play?

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

***Note*This story is in Kish's first person view**

* * *

For a few minutes, we just stared at each other. I couldn't help but grin at the types of games we could play together.

"Wouldn't it be a lot funner if we fought in a open environment? Or, even better a environment that has trees?" Ichigo said sweetly. I grinned because I knew what game she wanted to play.

"Oh, so you want to play rough huh?" I said smiling. "Fine with me, but where could we play, and not have your friends interfere?" I knew that her friends would do nothing but interfere with the game, and I wanted to make sure no additional stress cause Ichigo pain. With that thought, I secretly called my ring of locations, which randomly picked a location that fit the description I wanted.

"Why don't we just go to the park near my house, since we almost always fight there." She said. It came out sounding like a plea, but I steeled my heart against it and replied with a chuckle, "Sorry kitty, but I'm not that dumb. I know you just want to call your mews to help you." I knew if they got involved, then I would never be able to make sure my precious Ichigo was completely healed.

Just then, my ring of locations gave me a location in my mind. "Don't worry though kitty, we will have lots of fun, in the middle of the jungle!" I said.

"THE JUNGLE!" Ichigo screeched, which I took that as a sign that it was a good location. "Um...can't we fight somewhere different?" she begged.

I knew that the plea must have been her way of not trying to impose, so I laughed out,"jungle it is then!" I teleported beside her and tried to pick her up, but she fainted. I frowned because I hadn't even done anything yet. She untransformed from her heroic form. Shrugging, I picked her up and let my ring teleport us to the jungle.

When we arrived, I put my Ichigo against a tree that looked like a safe location to leave her. "I'll go and find something that shouldn't be too hard to beat. After all, I don't want you to wear out yourself." With that, I started to look for some small animals. I came across all sorts of weird ones, but I finally found one that looked familiar. I picked it up and smiled. On my planet, we had eight legged creatures that were small and plant eaters.

Knowing it would be a easy opponent, I infused it with a chimera anima. It merged and became giant sized. I frowned, thinking _this wasn't suppose to happen_, but I then remembered that it couldn't hurt anything, so I kept it.

I guided the creature back to where I had left my precious Ichigo, only to find that she had awoke and was now transformed into her heroic form. I grinned, thinking that it was now time to play the game, so I said to my creature, "Say hello to my kitty." Not knowing what to say, I decided that I should make Ichigo feel like she would be fighting something hard, so I said, "Kitty, say hello to pain."

* * *

**So, what do you think about that? Tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks!**


	4. Fight!

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

***Note*This story is in Kish's first person view.**

* * *

I decided to play a practical joke on Ichigo. She seemed to HATE it when I brought up the subject of my love, but I knew she was only teasing me when she rejected it. "Well kitty-cat, why don't we make this fight a little more interesting?" I said smiling at the growing frown on Ichigo's face. Her cat ears twitched.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said with some fear. I was not happy about that fear, so to try and ease the fear, I continued the joke by saying, "If I win, not only do you have to be my bride, but you must also promise to never return to your planet."

"But what do I get if I win?" she asked, without the fear, so I knew my joke was working. Her tail slowly swished from side to side.

"Hm...I guess you can go back to your normal life." I said with a pout. I was going to let her go anyway, but at least it would make the game more fun.

"Ok, I accept that wager." Ichigo declared. I smiled at the thought of this fun and easy game.

"Oh, don't look so happy kitty, after all, all you have is your mew mew powers, and I've got this behemoth of a creature." I gloated. After all, I needed this to look like a real fight.

"Shut up Kish, and just tell me the rules of the fight!" She yelled at me, the fur on her tail fluffing up in what I think was an aggressive manner. That stopped me for a moment, but I then thought of something that couldn't possible hurt her.

"The rules are simple; first person to fall on their butts looses." I replied.

"WHAT?!?" she yelled. For a moment, I thought she figured out that this fight was fake

To reinforce the game, I said with a smile, "I guess you could always give up kitty, but where would the fun be in that."

Ichigo let out a sigh. I don't really know how human games begin, but on my planet, it means they are ready. I put on my game face and yelled, "ATTACK!"

I was really happy that my Ichigo was transformed, because the attack was very close to squishing her. "Hey!" I yelled at my creature. "Ease up. Don't hurt her, we are just playing a easy game." The creature attacked slower this time, so I laughed as Ichigo dodged it easily. "Kitty-cat, your going to have to do more then just dodge if you want to win!" I heard her growl, then I screamed "KITTY!" as I saw branch she was on break.

My creature started to attack, but I stabbed it in the back. It didn't seem to hurt it, but it started to spray the surrounding area with what I could describe as sticky rope.

I felt the spider start to lunge forward, and knew right then that this creature was nothing like the one from my home planet. I stabbed it into its back, but it didn't slow down. Surprised, I started to throw my chimera animas at the creatures legs.

As I threw the chimera anima, I didn't see Ichigo any more. "DAMN IT!" I screamed at my creature and started to really let it have it. I took out four of its legs, then it let out a terrible screech and died.

I looked around for my Ichigo, and was relieved to find her unharmed on the spider's back. I walked over to her and said, "Wasn't that fun kitty? I enjoyed myself, how about you?"

She didn't say anything, but instead lashed out with her legs to try and trip me up. I floated up just slightly, and said with a smile, "kitty, that wasn't very nice. Now, it looks like I'm going to have to punish you."

She groaned, causing her cat ears to flatten against her head and then yelled at me, "Kish, come down here and fight me!"

I only chuckled and replied with "Come up here and fight me!" I called forth my psi swords, and charged towards her.

"STRAWBERRY BELL!" Ichigo yelled out and started to defend against my very slow attacks. They were controlled, and yet they seemed to convince her that I was really fighting.

Unfortunately, I didn't realize she was that close to the edge, and before I knew what was happening, she was falling off the creature's back. "ICHIGO!" I screamed and rushed after her.

* * *

**I added some more detail to Ichigo, so tell me if that was good or bad by reviewing. Please review. Thanks!**


	5. Sorry

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

***Note*This story is in Kish's first person view.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I jumped off the side of the creature's dead body and flew as fast as I could to try and catch Ichigo. "Just a little closer..." I mumbled, my fingers outstreched and almost close enough to grab her leg.

Ichigo's cat ears went flat against her head as she flipped around and landed on her feet. I didn't have enough time to slow down before I crashed face first into the ground.

"Ouch! Damn it, that hurt!" I cried out as I tried to get to my feet. Unfortunately for me, I forgot about the game and was tackled by Ichigo. When I realized that she was on top of me, I laughed as I said, "If kitty wanted to play _this _way, you should have told me sooner." My head hurt very badly and caused me to flinch as she slightly moved.

"You lose Kish!" Ichigo declared to my face.

I didn't really care about the game at the moment as much as I cared about the terrible pain in my head from crashing into the ground at such high speed, but I calmly told her, "kitty, you've been bad, now its time to punish you."

I quickly calmed down and smiled as she said with slight confusion, "You lost fair and square Kish, so just let it be over with." I was puzzled when all of a sudden she fell backwards and passed out.

"What the hell..." I asked as I gently lifted her off of me. Looking at her, I saw her head was once again red. "Damn it!" I cursed myself. I should have known that this much exercise after just being healed would have affected her this way.

Sighing, I teleported us back to the ship and placed her on my bed. I quickly made some more medicine and fed it to her. She didn't wake up, but she did eat it. I then ate some of the medicine to make my head feel better. The pain soon went away, and I was grateful for that, at least until _he_ arrived.

I had just finished feeding Ichigo when Pai's cousin, Baji, showed up. "Hello Baji." I said coldly. He looked at me, then at Ichigo.

"A human? Isn't that suppose to be our enemy?" Baji asked, curious.

"Shut the hell up!" I growled at him, summoning my psi swords.

"You know what we are going to do with all these humans, right?" Baji said calmly. That stopped me.

"Think about it, and you'll figure out the right thing to do." Baji said before teleporting away.

I teleported away from Ichigo and thought about it. Deep Blue wanted all humans killed, and Ichigo was technically human. I thought about solutions, but only one seemed like the right one to me. I got some food that would help Ichigo heal fast, and then teleported back to my room.

I knew that Ichigo wouldn't like what I had in mind, but I wanted to keep her safe, no matter what. When I got there though, Ichigo was awake and looking confused.

Smiling, I said, "Eat up my little pretty kitty-cat, after all, we have to get married soon."

Since she was still in her heroic form, her tail fluffed up and her ears went flat against her head as she said angerly, "Wait, didn't I win?!? I won my freedom and I want to go home!"

I continued to smile as I calmly told her, "Well kitty, I let your boyfriend, soon to be former boyfriend, live. That means we still get to get married." I HATED to use that cowardly of a tactic, but I needed her cooperation in order to save her life.

"But, you said..." Ichigo said with a slight fear in her voice. Her cat ears straightened up, making her look like an innocent angle in my eyes. I steeled myself against that as I came up with a terrible lie.

"I said NOT only do you have get married, but you can never go back to your planet." I said with a fake smug look. In reality, my heart broke in two at the look of helplessness came across her face.

"So, does that mean I can go back to my home?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

I knew that by that time, earth wouldn't be her home anymore so I said with fake enthusiasm, "Of course we can, after three years on our honeymoon, we might be able to stop by for a quick visit."

"Kish, I don't love you. Please, just let me go." Ichigo said in a begging voice. The _I don't love you _really hurt my heart.

I felt cold as I said, "I will let you go, Ichigo."

I realized that there was only one way to save her. I had to cripple her in order to save her from the destruction that will soon happen on her planet. She might never forgive me, but I was willing to take that risk if it meant saving her life. I quickly called forth my psi swords and yelled with slight hysteria, "I will let you go....TO HELL WITH ME!!!" With that, I lunged forward.

* * *

**Interesting choice of words by Kish. I don't think he was really caring about what he said, as long as he could get Ichigo to go with him.**

**I'm not sure that very many people really want to read Kish's point of view, but if enough people do, I'll do his point of view for the sequel. Please review, thanks!**


	6. End

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

***Note*This story is in Kish's first person view.**

**Enjoy the final chapter.**

**Oh yeah...Ichigo is still in her heroic cat form.**

* * *

I narrowly missed slashing Ichigo's arm. She dodged and then pinned my arms to my side so I couldn't move. I immediately realized that this might not work out very well, so I decided to try and shake her up a little.

"LET GO OF ME ICHIGO! I have to kill you, but don't worry...I will kill myself shortly afterward." I cried out. I noted a hint of hysteria in my voice as I imagined Deep Blue killing her.

I was thrown to the ground and felt Ichigo's super cat strength overcome my own as she kept my arms pinned down. "Kish, listen to me!" Ichigo screamed at me as I struggled to break free.

I soon realized that I couldn't win this way, so I tried something else. "Fooled you, didn't I?" I laughed. _Sorry about what I'm going to have to do. _I thought wearily.

"WHAT?!?" Ichigo yelled. I smiled as I saw my face was no more then a few centimeters away from hers. One of my hands broke free and pushed her head towards mine.

I kissed her with all the passion that I possessed. I was scared because I only had one shot to show her that I loved her, and this was it. I felt her prepare to slap me, but I quickly stopped the arm and caught the offending hand. I easily held it as I continued my kiss of love. _Please_, I begged inside my head, _let this work!_ I closed my eyes and let the kiss continue. After awhile, I felt the passion being returned and I felt something change inside of me.

_She's returning my love... _I thought with tears appearing in my eyes. I soon let go of her arms as I realized something. _I can't do it._.. my heart cried out. _I can't force her to live in safety with me. I'll just have to protect her here. That's ok though_, I thought.

I didn't move as she slowly got to feet. I heard her as she walked over to the corner and fell asleep. Curious, I got up and walked over to her. I saw that her fever had returned, so I did the one thing I knew would heal her. I kissed her again, but this time differently. I felt sick as I took her illness from her and gave it to myself.

Sighing in relief as Ichigo's condition got better, I quickly teleported us to earth. When we arrived, I flew us to her home and tucked her into bed. I was about to leave when I saw Ichigo wake up. Chuckling, I called to her, "Well, kitty-cat, it was fun, but I have to go now before Pai and Taruto start to get worried."

After a minute of just sitting there, she quietly asked, "What was the purpose of all that? First, you attack Aoyama-kun, then you kidnapped me, you fought me with a giant spider, then we fought to the death, kiss me, and finally return me to my house?"

I didn't want her to feel bad about what I did, so I responded with, "It was all just a game, in order to make you feel better."

"WHAT!" She yelled at me. I came through the window and tucked her in.

"Kitty, I care about you." I carefully explained. "I was going insane thinking about how sick you were, so I thought I could heal you. While I am most certain that one day we will become husband and wife, I will leave you to rest from all the excitement."

Ichigo stammered at the thought, so I decided that she needed to believe I had a perverted reason for kissing her the way I did. I said with a smile and a laugh, "Of course, I also just couldn't help myself to your pretty lips."

She jumped out of the bed and tried to attack me, but I easily avoided it and jumped out of the window to disappear into the night. I chuckled as I teleported away. As soon as I was home though, I went to my bed and tried to recover from the illness that I had taken from Ichigo. I didn't care about it though, because I knew that as long as Ichigo was ok, nothing really mattered. With that thought, I fell asleep.

* * *

**A huge difference in views, don't you agree? Well, thats all. Hope you enjoyed this story. If you would like me to make a Kish point of view for Poor sick Kish, please tell me. Thanks!**


End file.
